My Pokemon Adventure!
by Shiny Ho-oh
Summary: I (as in the writer) get into the pokemon world with the help of Arceus to be the chosen one with Ash. Read as I travel around with Ash and his friends on our journey to be Pokemon Masters! M for safety.


Me:Welcome to my new fanfic, I don't care if I have another one in progress, I ust really wanted to ight this one. You read the summary so read the stroy now!

Chapter 1: The begining

I was just working on my fanfiction, Return of The Master, when i started feeling tired all of a sudden. So I turned off my laptop and headed to my bad, but fell asleep before I reached it and collapsed on my bed, with broke it since it was already a bit broken. I had a very weird dream, something that I wish would happen.

My dream.

I oppened my eyes and found myself floating in Darkness. "Hello, is anyone there?" I called out, I soon got my answer as a blinding white light appeared, so I sheilded my eyes. When it cleared, I saw Arceus there. "Whoa, Arceus what are you doing here?" I asked obviously confused. "I am here because I talked to your god and asked him a question revolving you." Arceus told me. "What about me, I'm just some stupid person people barley know about and has an obsesion of pok..." I started to catch on to what Arceus was saying. "YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE ME TO THE POKEMON WORLD?" I asked, obviously excited. "Yes, you and Ash are to be the Chosen One's. I am not sure where exactly you will end up, but It'll be a day before Ash starts his journey." Arceus informed. "You will be given a new look, as well as going back to being ten years old."

"AWESOME! I'm ready to go as soon as possible Arceus!" I said even more exited. "And to let you know, you will meet pokemon not just from Kanto that will be assisting you on your journey," Arceus told me. "I will not tell you excatly, but I have a feeling you will know some of them." Arceus said. "Alright, when every you wake up, you will have no memory of the life you have been living, only your knowledge of pokemon." Arceus warned. "I'm fine with it, can we go now?" I asked impatiently.  
"Certainly, I will now be transforming you, and erasing your memories." After all of that was done, I fell asleep.

Time skip.

I woke up felling wind on me, until I realized what was happening. I was falling out of the sky. So I did the most logical thing to do, scream. "OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD," Then i noticed a town and recognised it, "Hey, look it's Palet Town!" then i started screaming again. "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!" Until I landed in a pond. I swam out and got to shore, when I heard a cry of pain. It was an injured Ralts, and it appears it just escaped a poacher.

"Damn poachers." I muttered as I got to the Ralts, whitch fe;t my emotions so it let me help it. I picked the Ralts up and started running to where I saw Palet and started running there. Wehn I reached the town, I ran to where Professor Oak was and knocked loudly. Soon, the Prof. answered the door. "Yes, what is it?" He said looking at me. "Ralts... Injured, need help... now" I told him in between breaths because I need breath because I ran for so long. "Oh my, I'll help it right away!" He ran into a medical room and started operating. Then there was a knock at the door, so I answered it and it was Gary. "Who are you?" He asked me. "Well, I don't know who I am, the only thing I remember is waking up falling out of the sky, and landing in a pond."  
I told him.

"So that was you who was screaming that loud?" He asked. "Was I really that loud, I couldn't tell, but I ran to Palet after I found an injoured Ralts that escaped a poacher, so I wanted to get the Prof. to look at it right away." I told him. "Well, I'm Gary, the Prof. grandson, I'll go talk to him now." He told me. I sat back down and waited, and waited, and waited, until Oak was done with Ralts. "This Ralts is fine now, you can take it back to where you found it now." Oak told me.

"Thanks Professor," I thanked him. "I have a question, can I become a trainer tomorrow?" I asked Sammuel. "Of course, you seem to be about 10." He told me. "Thanks Prof. is there anywhere I can stay?" I asked. "Well, there is Delia's place,, she loves to have visitors, here's her adress, I'll go call her to suspect a visitor." He said. "Thanks, bye Professor." I thanked him again.

After Oaks lab, I started towards the adress he gave me. "Alright I should be there about now." I said to myself. The Ralts I saved was following me from a distance. I got to the door and knocked, to whitch Delia answered. "Oh, you must be the visitor Sammuel told me about, come in!" She said cheerfully. I walked through the door and sat on the couch, and started watching T.V.

Time skip, tomorrow.

I was up bright and early to get my first pokemon. Yesterday, I talked to Delia and Ash, we became friendly rivals after meeting each other. That was basicly the past, so now I woke up at 7:00 sharp, an hour before I had to be at Oak's. I was in the guest room for the night. I woke up to the smell of breakfest. I was at the table fast because I was hungry. "I see your hungry." Delia said in her normal cheerful way. I ate breakfest, slower than Ash, and left by 7:45. It took 10 minutes to get to Oaks's lab. I knocked and the Prof. answered.

"Ah, I see you got here early, I never got your name by the way." Oak said. "I don't know who I am, so I decided to just call myself Black, it was the first thing that came to my mind." I told Oak. "Okay then, come on in and pick a starter!" Prof. Oak let me in and led me to the area with the starter pokemon. "Well for the starters there's..." I cut him off. "Squirtle, the water type, Charmander,  
the fire type, and Bulbasaur, the grass type." Oak was amazed that I knew so much already. "And I'll take Charmander please." I asked.  
"A fine choice, this Charmander just so happenes to be a shiny!" He said exitedly. "Alright, A shiny Charmander!" I exclaimed happily.

"Now, your pokedex and pokeballs." He told me. "Prof. can I get a regional dex? I have a feeling I'll run into more problems like with that Ralts." I asked. "Sure, I'll get it for you Right now." He got the regional dex for me and I headed out, thanking the Professor.  
I headed back to Ash's house, deciding to travel, and wait for him there. As I got there, I found out he was still asleep, so I left him asleep so Delia could yell at him to get up later. After some waiting I finally heard Delia get Ash up, so I went back to Prof.  
Oak's to wait for him there.

When I got there I heard running and found Ash running to Oak's. I was amongst gary's crowd, so I decided to distract everybody so Ash wouldn't have to deal with him. I realeased Charmander, whitch got everyone's, even Gary's, attention. They were distracted by my shiny Charmander, so Ash got through without being aproached by Gary. When Ash got in the lab, I returned Charmander, much to the dissipointment to everyone. I decided to cheer them up. "Hey don't be down, you'll get to see my shiny Charmander in the Indigo League when it's eveolved into a shiny Charizard." I told them. It cheered them up a lot. Then Gary's group left when he left on his journey.

After a while of waiting, Delia got there with a bunch of random people from Palet to see Ash off on his journey. I tried to be funny and fake complained. ""What, does no one care about that kid who fell out of the sky?" I asked in sarcasm. "Oh, I completley forgot about you. Why haven't you left yet?" Delia asked me. "I'm gonna travel arounf with Ash for as long as he travels." I told her."Okay,  
make sure to take good care of Ash for me!" she said. "I will." Then Ash came out with a Pikachu. When I saw it, I took a step back from the group, before they started being shocked by Pikachu. "Shocking." I said with sarcasam, meaning the pun. When Ash saw me he got confused. "Why are you still here? Aren't you going to start your journey?" He asked. "I am, I haven't left because I'm traveling with you." I told him. "Oh, well let's go then!" He said exitedly. "Before we go though, I have to sort something out with your Pikachu." He set Pikachu down, and I started rummaging through my bag, I found what I wanted. It was ketchup, and an apple. "Pikachu,  
I heard your species likes red things, so here is some food for you. If you promise to follow Ash around, and become friends, there will be more where this comes from." I told the Pikachu. It pika'd in agreement and went to try the ketchup first, instantly loving it.  
It hopped on Ash's shoulder, still eating the ketchup.

"There, now your pikachu shouldn't be as stubborn as it was." I told him. "Great, Pikachu, I promise we will become the best of friedns there is, now let's go!" Ash said exitedly. "Pi pika chu!" Pikachu exclaimed. We headed out route one, Ash went the wrong way first but I corrected him. We got far in our journey, walking next to a river, when i slipped in.

"Why do... things... not... go my... WAY!" I said in between going up in doWn in the river. After a while of floating down the river, I was fished out by none other than, Misty! Ash reached me, out of breath by running so long. I recovered shortly, but was knocked back down on the ground by the Ralts I saved yesterday. It started hugging me, glad to see me again. "What is that pokemon?" Ash said. His Pokedex didn't have any info on it so I used mine. "Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This POK MON rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. This pokemon is female and its ability is synchronise. Known moves are growl, confusion, and teleport. It's level 11." My pokedex said. "Jeez, when I asked for a nationaldex I didn't expect it to be this specific." I said. After that confrontation, Ralts decided to come with me, as well as Misty traveling with us for some unknown reason.

We were walking to Viridian city at the moment when I decided to stop and train, and take a small lunch break. We had sandwitches whitch I was smart enough to pack some. I trained my team, whitch was Charmander, and Ralts. I got Charmander to level 12 and Ralts to level 15.

Time skip, Pewter city.

On our way to the first gym, I caught a caterpie now butterfree, pidgey now pidgeotto, and my Ralts and Charmander evolved into Kirlia, and Charmeleon. Butterfree was level 21, Pidgeotto was level 20, and Kirlia and Charmander were level 22. I was going first with battling Brock.  
I walked into the gym. "I request a gym battle." I said. "Who dares challenge my gym?" Brock asked

"Me, Black."

And that is it! I hope you liked chapter 1. I will mainly be focussing on important things that happened, like the movies. I don't know when I'll stop this series, but i know that I'll do Ash's and I's adventure in Kanto through Unova. Now here's my team, Ash's team is the same in anime.

Chameleon (Shiny) level 22 Moves:Ember, scratch, metal claw, growl, flamethrower.

Kirla level 22 Moves: teleport, confusion, growl, calm mind.

Pidgeotto level 20 Moves: Gust, wing attack, quick attack, peck,

Butterfree level 21 Moves: gust, poison powder, sleep powder, stun spore, tackle, confusion, psychic

See you in the next chapter!


End file.
